Genso odoroki
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: No sun, no wind , no water or plants. everything is just dying up. And leaves the darkness to realm this world we live in. AU story and i suck at summaries so pleace read the story. Hiatus
1. prologe

Genso odoroki prologue

In a world where the nature itself are dying and all hope is lost. There is only one thing that can help the world overcome this threat. And that is a chosen one that is to gather four mystical orbs that is supposed to be nothing more than just a myth. With four of the nature element trapped in an energy draining chamber that is sucking the weary essence of the world's core making it dying out. No water in ether streams and oceans. The wind won't even give a little gust of a little breeze. The sun won't give much heat and warmth. And the plants are withering dying from the eternal darkness. What will come of this world will it survive or fall to the endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Genso odoroki

I don't own any of the characters.

They belong to their original owner.

Except for Shadowna and Catherine they both belong to me.

So no stealing them without my approval.

Okey please enjoy the fiction.

Chapter 1

The dying planet

_VxG_

Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Darkness, the five elements that are building up our world:

The water element keeps our rivers and oceans full with fish and water.

The fire element, gives us warmth and heat.

The earth element allows us to plant our food and herbs.

The wind element brings us the wind to the waves so that we can use water mills for the crunching of our corn we have harvest.

The darkness element allows us to rest from the tiring work from the day and brings out the cool and relaxing night with its beautiful moon and stars.

But for the past four years now, we have had nothing but almost complete darkness, the rivers are drying up and so are the oceans.

The sun is barely giving any light and warmth.

The wind is barely giving of any breeze at all.

All plants are dying and withering out, almost like a dessert.

I don't believe in the spirit stuff. But now I have my doubts. For the river and the ocean to dry out, it would need sun and no sun is available as the darkness are roaming free everywhere.

I really miss the sun. Being able to run in its warmth, and then go hide in the shadows of the trees playing with kites as the wind roar through the sky.

Nothing of that is available now though.

Hi my name is Catherine I'm 17 years old today.

My hair is brown and it goes to a little bellow my neck.

My eyes are dark blue.

I wear a black armless top, light blue pants and bear footed I hate wearing shoes.

I'm born with some weird colors on my wrists and ankles.

Her left ankle had the color orange, her right green.

Her right wrist had blue, and her left red.

And man I wish I could do something about all this nature thingy, don't care what I have to do. All I want is to have the old times back.

The time when ever thing was perfect.

"I can help you with that my child"

"Wha-what?"

"I said I can help you with that. Well you have to help me first though"

("Okay deep breath Catherine it's just a huge talking rat with a weird straw hat on it's head, and wow it that a tunic, I like the mix with those five colors. Any way no worries you can do this")

"Okay umm mister rat can you repeat that"

"My name is Splintriquio. And I must say I'm glad I came across you Catherine!"

"Splint what now?"

"Just call me Splinter!"

"Okay I'm…hey! Wait I never told you my name how come?"

"I am the master element"

"And I should care because?"

"I might not be as powerful as my students but mindreading are such a low line of magic and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa TIME OUT! Mindreading. As in reading my thoughts?"

"Yes"

"…Okay Splinter san. Tell me one thing. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for help"

"Help? What kind of help?"

("Oh my god your talking to it Cathy…Okay no worries I'm just thinking too much again")

"I'm afraid that the world are dying"

"Duh! I mean look around you it is plain obvious"

"Yes it saddens me to know my students are dying"

"What! S-students?"

"Yes. Let me tell you a story my dear child. A story that happened about 17 years ago"

"What 17 that's how old I am"

"Really then listen to this old man ermn rat's story"

17 years ago my 5 students where all fully trained as spiritual guardians.

This is the first time that the sacred spirits decided to not give the elemental power to one but divide it into 5 separate beings.

These five became my students.

The oldest became the spirit of the water his name was Leonardo.

The second oldest became the spirit of the fire, his name was Raphael.

The third oldest became the spirit of the earth, his name was Donatello.

The second youngest became the spirit of darkness, her name is Shadowna.

The youngest became the spirit of the wind, his name was Michelangelo.

For many years they helped each other with the task they had been given.

But unfortunately one of them became obsessed with this power they had been given, and tried everything in her power to get the rest of them to take and hold the world for themselves.

The others refused her for many years, until for four years ago.

"Four years ago that's when all of this started to happen!"

"Exactly"

She became so upset for her brothers that she paid each of them a little visit, one at a time.

Starting with the oldest, as far as I know I don't know exactly what she did with them, they never had enough power to even stand let alone speak.

"Wait you know this because?"

"You will understand soon enough my dear"

With that Splinter took a walking stick from his robes and pointed the pointy end at Catherine

A flash emerges from it and when it settles down she finds herself in front of a big tree, with splinter standing in front of it.

Waving for her to come with him as he disappears into the tree.

Cathy stands in front of it glaring at the spot where the rat had just been.

A hand came out dragging her in and as she fell to her knees into the tree, and looks up she saw something that looked like a big turtle in some weird clothes.

The turtle had a green hood on going all the way and then some behind his shell.

He had a brown little cape around his shoulders.

His tunic split toward between his legs and stops where his black pants end at his knees, and his legs being completely barefooted.

His skin is brown, and around his arms, legs and fingers it looked like he had something that looked like vines.

He was held by up his wrists up and out with his arms in an eagle formation, the thing's holding him up into absolute nothingness is some black wrists bands around his wrists glowing a dark black aura.

He also had a mask around his face as far as she could not tell.

She thinks purple, it was hard to tell by the hood covering up his face, and the fact that he's facing down panting almost as if he was losing powers.

"His name is Donatello"

"D-Donatello as in the earth spirit Donatello"

"I'm afraid so my dear."

"Why is he panting and sweating like that?"

"Those black wristbands that are holding him like that are draining his powers."

"And he's been like that for four years now"

"Yes, those are why I need your help my child—wait someone's coming hurry hide!"

"Where"

As soon as she said so Splinter took her hands and they somehow turned invisible.

Soon enough there was a girl that had a long black cape. Dark blue tight pants and shirt came inside the tree walking right toward Donatello.

"Now Donatello are you going to tell me or do I have to speed up your draining process."

She didn't get an answer so instead she pulled out her hand, and soon enough Don fell to the floor hard panting almost as if he had almost drowned coughing hard.

"Now answer or I will activate it again"

"A-are yo-u trying t-to t-threatened me S-Shadowna?"

"Just answer the question big brother"

She said it in such disgust it made Catherine fell like she wanted to vomit right there and there.

"I don't f-feel like h-helping you e-even if I knew I would n-never t-tell y-you"

"Hamato Donatello what if I told you that the ocean is nearly dried up and my moon will keep Raphael at base, and even Michelangelo has its weakness now that he doesn't have your disgusting flowers and plants to help create oxygen for the humans. Now where leaves that you"

"…"

"That's what I thought. I give you 20 minutes to give me an answer. And don't worry I will be back!"

She left after 3 minutes Don got up on his knees looking into the shadows of the corner

"S-sensei i-I know you're in there."

"My son how are you?"

"I've been b-better. Hey who is that?"

"My name is Catherine don't worry I won't hurt you…Say how did you know we was in there?"

"My p-powers m-might be w-weak, but I can s-still sense someone's p-presence."

"What was it she was asking for anyway?"

"Her name is Shadowna and-"

"I know she is the dark spirit and all that I asked what she asked for"

"…She wanted to know the d-destination of the earth orb from the Genso Odoroki stories"

"Genso Odoroki doesn't that mean Elemental surprise?"

"Yes but the E-English word is t-taboo to us. S-so we must u-se the Japanese v-version"

"Oh. Is there any way I can help you with?"

"No I'm a-afraid no—t. Hey those m-markings o-on your wrists?"

"What those things? All I know of them is that I'm born with them other than that nothing."

Catherine got a little shocked when Donatello grabbed her arm and dragging it toward him, studying it with great curiosity.

"Ano? What are you doing?"

"You m-might be the one mentioned in the stories of Genso Odoroki!"

"Wha-What?"

_VxG_

End of chapter 1

Words: 1 690

Days: about three and a half.

Pages in word: with this 6

Thanx for allowing me to waste your time here reading it I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked making it.

And trust me I love to write and make things up.

I got a bit of a crazily wild imagination.

Please watch me if you liked it.


End file.
